


Funeral Biscuits

by doodle_noodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funerals, I Don't Even Know, Light-Hearted, M/M, neither of them are dead dont worry, tbh theyre just immature, theyre assholes and they know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: Snarky Kuroshou attending a funeral. That's it.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Funeral Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> This really is more of a skit than a story lol

The two sat amongst the crying mothers, fathers, and various family members. They didn't even know who this person in the white and gold casket. But still, they decided keeping a cool and stoic face would be best; that is, until the other, a bit taller one tapped on his companion's shoulder.

"What?" the companion asked, voice languid, as if his mind wasn't there. Surely it wasn't, and was definitely with Hatsune Miku dancing to All Star in Italy.

The other leaned down to whisper, "You're next," as he pointed a finger discreetly to the casket, trying so much (and so uselessly) to hold back a laugh as he bit his lower lip, wild black hair practically shaking with laughter.

The shorter man tried to hold back his own, but was much more successful doing so, the only trace of it being the amusement in his eyes. He turns back to bring his eyes to the front. He whispers:

"I sure damn hope so."

And thus, their (more of the other's, of course) laughs were hushed violently by the people near them.

•••

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of a _funeral_ , 'Shou." the taller man said, with no negative tone at all, mere amusement as the other groaned into his hands.

"It was you, you bastard. How am I supposed to face my aunts now?" he lifted his head to the sky as if asking answers from the heavens.

"How am I supposed to _not_ laugh when you looked like you weren't faring any better?"

"You should at least put in some effort, we were at a wake for christ's sake." the brunet said, sighing in defeat even as he said the words.

The dark haired man laughed, placing a hand on his companion's shoulders. "Don't worry, Daishou my dear, their turn will probably be much earlier than yours."

At this, Daishou cackled horribly, the other joining in after several attempts of telling him 'that's mean', before getting interrupted with another wave of giggles.

They continued walking the rest of the way, silence falling between them, only punctuated with the sounds of Daishou kicking a rock on the pavement. He spoke, "You know Kuroo, because of you, we weren't able to get any funeral snacks."

Kuroo laughed again, his disgustingly witch-like laugh, boisterous and loud. "They were just dry biscuits, anyway." the other man nodded, holding back another giggle by biting his lip.

And they walk, silence only interrupted by bouts of bickering, feet leading them to the place they share.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i read this again and realized how much i should edit this,, i'll do that sometime soon maybe idk


End file.
